DWFR Ultra!
by PuzzleProfessor
Summary: A better, revised version of my old, terrible fanfiction, "Do What Feels Right". A story of the process of Crona and Kid realizing their feelings for each other over time. Contains much fluff. Girl!CronaxDeath the Kid


**A/N: I decided to re-write this. This was written, what, over a year ago? I'm not even going to check. I'll just make myself believe I wrote it when I was six. That'll explain the horrible grammar errors and the odd-ball plot driver. Oh well. So here I am, finally doing this, and FINALLY giving you the bonus chapter like I promised /all/ those years ago. I am a terrible, terrible person. Well, anyways, enjoy the story! I tried to make the plot make more sense and to give it more detail. I also now realize how much of a troll I was being, what with their non-existent kiss scene. So don't worry, this WILL include the kiss scene I promised, and will be much, much fluffier. All for you guys, because I truly love you all. /shot**

****I decided to keep my old story up for the lulz. It's fun for me to go back and read it again, because every time I do so my soul sobs from how terrible it really is. And besides, I'd like to think that this counts as a separate story. I've tried to keep the original essence of the fanfiction, yet I have still changed a lot of it in the hopes that it makes more sense. So enough of my babbling, you get to read the fic now.**

**(I wonder how many people actually even REMEMBER the old one… Heh, heh…)**

"Why have you done these things, Crona? Everyone's been worried about you!"

The small, pink haired girl shrunk into herself. She was being yelled at, scolded, and for what? She didn't understand. The words of the boy, of Kid, the person she had grown to care for…his words drained out, and all she could do was peek up at him and study his features. His hair was jet-black, with three streaks of hair that encircled his head, almost looking like a holy halo, giving him a god-like sense. For some reason that Crona did not understand, however, he hated it. He claimed that it made him unbalanced and disgusting.

Though if that were the case, then what about her? Her hair could be described as unbalanced, certainly it could, with all its uneven layers and whatnot – so, did that mean that Kid thought her hair was disgusting? No, that couldn't be true. Not once had Kid ever mentioned her hair. Maka had said that Kid would have mentioned it a long time ago if he didn't like it. Nonetheless, she still felt scared. Her insecurities rose, and she began to shrink deeper and deeper into her shell, though for once, she could not escape into her mind. Crona trembled, thinking she might cry.

"…you've been making everyone awfully worried, you know that?" Crona could do nothing but nod. Her shoulders began to bob up and down. She bit her lip in desperation. Kid noticed this. Immediately he sighed and allowed himself to relax. He smiled, "…And especially me."

Crona's eyes opened wide, yet she didn't dare lift her head. She could see the feet of Kid stepping closer to her. Crona was frozen in place. She had nowhere to run to. She couldn't grab Mr. Pillow and go to Mr. Corner, not now, anyways.

"Crona… Why? Why are you doing this?" Kid's voice was sharp, though it was now filled with exhaustion that came from his genuine concern for her. He reached his hand out to her, yet before he could reach her, she yelled, leaving Kid's hand hanging in the air in surprise.

"Kid…" She said quietly, still looking at the floor. So many thoughts rushed into her mind from the depths of who knows where. The thoughts spun around in her mind, twisting and turning, and crashing into one another until they all became one big blur that did nothing but make an agonizingly loud buzz in her head. She tried to get them to be quiet, though the confusing noises in her head made her heart beat faster. "I… I…"

She tried to drown out the buzz, but no matter how hard she tried, it refused to quiet down. She let her shoulders relax and took in a deep breath. The buzz still refused to go away, though it quieted a bit. She chose to speak again.

"Kid… When I'm around you, I… I get really nervous… It makes me do stupid things. B-Because of it, I've been bad to Mr. Corner and Mr. Pillow… I haven't been going to them often, because I can go to you…because…because I…"

The buzzing returned, louder, and louder, threatening to burst out of skull. She wanted to cover her ears, to get them to be quiet, though she was paralyzed in place. The noises just wouldn't stop. They started echoing throughout her mind, creating a horrid symphony that disabled her thinking. She continued to babble, explaining in odd phrases how Kid had been helping her all this time. Yet she still couldn't think. She could barely hear herself talk.

_Shut up._

"…and that all is because…"

_Shut up._

"…b-because…"

_SHUT UP._

"…BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

The room went silent. Time seemed to freeze at that very moment. She was completely still, and so was Kid. Kid stayed completely still. He couldn't find a way to break the silence. Had he heard her right? Had she actually sad those words, the three simple words that he himself had been thinking all this time? Kid stared at her, and took in her image. She seemed to have regained some composure, though she was still in quite the pitiful state.

She fidgeted nervously. Her face seemed to be the same shade as her hair, darker, even. Her arm wrapped around her torso and head tightly onto the midway point of her other. She looked at the ground, then back up; her eyes seemed to dart all around the room, observing every nook and cranny, yet still somehow avoiding the golden eyes of the boy she stood in front of.

"Crona…" Kid said, stepping forward, ever so slightly. The words she had just spoken seemed to linger in the air, emanating from the walls and back to Kid's ears, his head, and his heart. He heard it echo and repeat itself in her sweet, lovely voice, over and over, yet he still did not believe it, for the girl was so small and fragile – it seemed like you could break her with one touch.

The girl stepped back, her head jerking upwards. Kid could see her eyes becoming glossy, and her pink face turn pale. In her eyes, he saw confusion, shock – as if she was just now realizing exactly what she had just said. Or maybe she didn't even know. She seemed lost, confused, and Kid's silence was probably not helping her gain confidence. Yet Kid stayed still, utterly still, as did she, waiting, waiting for what seemed like forever – for a response.

Once her words had finally sunken in, Kid became overjoyed. The sudden warmth that rushed in, spreading to his entire body, was too much to contain. He wanted to, needed to share that warmth with the girl in front of him.

Perhaps it was an act of selfishness, but at that moment, she didn't seem as fragile as she had appeared just moments before. In those few moments, she seemed to change. She was fidgeting, yes, and Kid thought he could see her trembling, though for some reason he could not explain, she seemed so…sturdy, at that moment.

Kid practically lunged at her, embracing her tightly, hoping that she would receive the heat that was emitting from his very core. The girl made a surprised squeak in response, yet she still held on to him, tears spilling from her eyes and soaking into shirt. Kid hugged her tighter, while she relaxed herself more, causing the balance to become uneven. They toppled over, and fortunately, the bed had been behind them. Kid pushed himself up, looking down into the blue eyes below him. Her tears had stopped, though one stray drop remained. Kid balanced himself with one arm, taking his other hand and wiping the tear from her face. He then made a bold move, and leaned in closer…

He had kissed the part of her cheek where the tear had been. She felt the blood rush back into her cheeks, giving proof that the warmth she had given to Kid had indeed been returned to her. Kid smiled down at his beloved princess, toppling over to lie at her side. She turned to look at him. She automatically curled up her legs to clutch at them, though she still smiled one of the most beautiful, and not to mention adorable, smiles that Kid had ever seen.

He pulled her close to him, both of them feeling the warmth that was now extending to every corner of the normally cold room. Though there was only one window in the cold and damp room, light seemed to fill it, giving the room a golden glow.

And there they laid, in each other's arms, and fell asleep, basking in the warmth that came from the laughing, smiling sun – and from their hearts.


End file.
